A buon rendere
by Alice in Webland
Summary: Harvey e Donna a partire dall'ultimo episodio trasmesso della seconda stagione. E se Harvey fosse davvero cambiato? Forse one shot, o forse no.


_Il racconto prende spunto da una scena dell'episodio 01/09, dove Travis Tanner, che __compare per la prima volta nella serie, ha una breve conversazione con Donna. Tuttavia la narrazione inizia a partire dall'episodio 02/10, l'ultimo attualmente trasmesso per la seconda stagione_. Se riceverò feedback positivi, pubblicherò ulteriori capitoli.

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

1.

"Harvey, hai visto Donna?" Mike era comparso all'improvviso sulla porta del suo ufficio mentre Harvey stava lanciando una ricerca su Google.  
"Era qui sino a qualche minuto fa... può darsi sia in saletta, mi ha chiesto se volevo un caffè."  
Mike sarebbe rimasto decisamente sorpreso se avesse visto la schermata del suo computer. Harvey aveva posizionato il puntatore sul pulsante di chiusura della scheda del browser, pronto a cliccarci sopra se Mike avesse fatto un solo passo avanti verso la sua scrivania.  
Due sole parole comparivano in grassetto in tutti i risultati di ricerca: Donna Paulsen.  
Ma Mike aveva girato le spalle e si era avviato a grandi passi verso la saletta caffè.  
Harvey aveva abbassato nuovamente lo sguardo sullo schermo del computer e aveva ripreso a osservare i risultati di ricerca: i primi tre puntavano a pagine della Pearson-Hardman, il quarto invece riguardava una rappresentazione di "Shakespeare in the park" della Gorilla Theater Company. Amleto, una pagina datata 16 agosto 2011. La aprì e gli comparve davanti un'immagine della compagnia al completo. Donna sorrideva al centro, vestita in abiti di scena. "_Ofelia_", pensò tra sé.  
Aveva appena iniziato a leggere il testo sottostante quando Donna piombò nel suo ufficio tenendo in mano due tazze di caffè fumante.  
Vedendolo trasalire e captando un immediato click del mouse, gli disse scherzosamente "Non sono neppure le otto del mattino che già bazzichi per siti peccaminosi, stai andando a peggiorare Harvey, lasciamelo dire..."  
"In primo luogo la mattina presto è il momento migliore per pensieri ed azioni peccaminose-" ribatté Harvey enfatizzando la parola "azioni".  
"Uhm... lo devo prendere come un avvertimento?" lo interruppe Donna sorridendo mentre rifletteva che su quel punto era pienamente d'accordo. Per un attimo le balenò per la mente la faccia che avrebbe potuto avere Harvey appena sveglio.  
"Fai un po' tu... E, in secondo luogo, sei tu che stai facendo pensieri peccaminosi in questo preciso istante."  
"Disse Mr. John Holmes Specter guardandosi allo specchio."  
"Ehm... vedo che sei ferrata però."  
"Lasciamo perdere Harvey. Tra cinque minuti hai appuntamento con Tanner... Un giorno mi devi assolutamente spiegare com'è che voi due siete pure diventati assidui. Alle 9:30 hai riunione da quelli della First Nickel, Ray sarà qui sotto alle 9:15. Ricordati della telefonata a Hoyt, ha chiamato già tre volte, dal tono mi è sembrato qualcosa di urgente. Ti ho lasciato gli altri messaggi al solito posto. Ho alcune carte da farti firmare dopo. Sto predisponendo l'ultima lettera in uscita, avvicinati da me prima di scendere da Ray, così riesco a farle partire in mattinata."  
"Yess, Your Highness." disse Harvey con un sorrisetto beffardo strizzandole l'occhio.  
Lei sorrise e si voltò, sculettando leggermente verso il suo cubicolo.  
Era la quarta volta che le faceva l'occhietto quella settimana. Altre due l'aveva sorpreso a sbirciarla con malcelata intensità dalla sua scrivania. Si chiese se era il caso di preoccuparsi.

.::.

"Ciao Donna," disse Travis Tanner alle sue spalle mentre lei si sporgeva verso l'interno del suo cubicolo per prendere la tazza di caffè che aveva posato sulla scrivania. Seppure di spalle, Donna aveva nettamente percepito lo sguardo di Travis indugiare per un attimo sulle sue curve e se n'era compiaciuta.  
Si voltò sorridendogli "Ti sta già aspettando, Travis, come va?"  
"Bene... e adesso persino splendidamente, direi," rispose Travis ammirando il suo viso ora che lei si era voltata.  
Rimasero per qualche secondo a fissarsi sorridendo.  
Harvey si palesò con la scaltrezza di un lupo sulla preda, "E... cos'è che ci rende tanto allegri, di grazia?" chiese con un mezzo sorriso, marcando apertamente il territorio.  
"Donna, il giorno che ti stancherai di questo narciso anaffettivo e rompiballe sai dove trovarmi..." disse scherzosamente Travis porgendo la mano ad Harvey.  
"Trav, se non lo fossi, non mi adorerebbe in questo modo, e comunque tu non puoi proprio competere, credimi." Harvey gli strinse la mano e gli assestò una pesante pacca sulla spalla.  
"Ah, beati gli illusi perché di essi è il regno dei sogni," sospirò Donna con un sottile tono di biasimo.  
"Questo lo lascerei giudicare a Donna, Harv, e per darle i necessari elementi di valutazione stavo giusto pensando di invitarla a cena stasera," Tanner la guardò negli occhi smorzando leggermente il sorriso in attesa di una sua risposta.  
Harvey si irrigidì impercettibilmente.  
"Ti ringrazio Travis, ma ho parecchio lavoro da sbrigare stasera-"  
"Che ti dicevo?" gli domandò Harvey con aria di sfida.  
"Oh sono sicuro che Harvey, potrà fare a meno di te per una sera, vero Harv?"  
Sia Travis che Donna lo stavano scrutando con aria d'attesa.  
"Vero, non potrei mai negare alla mia preziosa assistente una così ghiotta occasione per testare come vive l'altra metà del mondo... quella meno brillante, intendo," rispose Harvey con affettazione.  
Donna alzò gli occhi in gloria scuotendo lievemente la testa.  
"La superbia non ha altro specchio che la superbia per vedersi..." sentenziò Tanner con aria seria.  
"Metteremo in atto il vostro piano, e assumeremo un'aria noncurante mentre gli passiamo davanti," ribatté Donna sorridendo, sorpresa del fatto che Travis citasse proprio Shakespeare.  
Harvey spostò velocemente lo sguardo dall'uno all'altra, intuendo che qualcosa gli stava decisamente sfuggendo mentre la partita, beh, quella sembrava essere già persa.  
"Allora alle 8:00 stasera? Dove passo a prenderti?" le chiese Tanner.

.::.

Gli era calato addosso il malumore. Di quelli che strisciano sottopelle e che non ti confessi neppure sotto tortura. Roba che si palesa con una vaga insofferenza ma che alla lunga è capace di divorarti. E adesso, seduto sul divano nero in pelle del soggiorno, quella strana bestia che gli si torceva in corpo aveva cominciato ad affondargli le zanne nella viva carne.  
"Stronzo!" si sorprese a dire ad alta voce, ancora incerto se l'epiteto fosse rivolto più a Tanner che a sé stesso.  
"Stronzo," farfugliò nuovamente con un filo di voce dopo alcuni istanti di silenzio, questa volta pensando a sé.  
Il televisore era acceso e lui giocherellava con il telecomando, cambiando canale ogni cinque secondi esatti, più o meno il tempo di assestarsi incessantemente in una nuova posizione.  
Si alzò di slancio. Fuori era già buio, si scorgevano solo le sagome nere dei grattacieli che circondavano il suo attico, punteggiate da miriadi di luci, quasi fossero piccole costellazioni sorrette a mezz'aria dalla pesante afa estiva.  
Galoppò verso la cucina, senza alcuna meta precisa. Aprì il frigorifero, passando in rassegna con lo sguardo ogni singolo ripiano. Lo richiuse con una spinta, mentre un leggero sospiro gli sfuggiva dalle labbra.  
"Stronzo," ripeté fissando lo sportello chiuso del frigo, una mano sul bancone della cucina e l'altra sul fianco.  
Si avviò verso il bagno allentando la cravatta intorno al collo e sbottonandosi il colletto della camicia.  
Accese la luce, si avvicinò al lavandino e afferrò spazzolino da denti e dentifricio alzando lo sguardo verso lo specchio davanti a sé.  
"Stronzo," affermò con chirurgica precisione appoggiando le mani sui bordi del lavello e sporgendosi in avanti per esaminare da vicino la sua faccia di cartone. La luce al neon gli tingeva il viso di verdognolo rendendone ancora più insopportabile la vista.  
Si discostò lanciando spazzolino e dentifricio nel lavello. Fece dietro front e si fiondò nuovamente nel soggiorno, raccogliendo dal bancone della cucina a vista il suo cellulare.  
Quattro diversi numeri, quattro rapide conversazioni in sequenza.  
Keith Hoyt, giocatore d'azzardo, ex alcolista, cliente ed amico. "Keith, Harvey. Mi avevi cercato... Sì, di che si tratta? ...Dove? ...Sono da te tra mezz'ora, ma mi devi fare un favore..."  
Donna, fedele assistente? Tutto da dimostrare."Donna, mi spiace rovinare la tua cenetta romantica... porgi le mie scuse a Travis, vuoi? Ma ho bisogno di te immediatamente. Un'emergenza... Sì, Hoyt. No, Mike non è in città, mi ha chiesto un giorno per andare a trovare alcuni suoi parenti in Canada. Ray sta passando a prenderti, dove sei?"  
Ray, il suo autista. "Ray, tra una quindicina di minuti dovresti passare a prendere Donna al Jean Georges. La devi accompagnare alla residenza dei Fillmore sulla 78esima a Bay Ridge, Brooklyn."  
Mike, il Robert Duvall della situazione. "Mike, sei ufficialmente in Canada. Ti spiego in un altro momento. No, nulla di grave. Goditi un giorno di ferie. Se Donna te lo chiede, eri fuori città da stasera."

.::.

"Signora Paulsen? Il signor Specter l'attende in terrazza, prego," il cameriere le fece cenno di seguirlo. Le note ovattate di uno standard jazz giungevano sino all'androne d'ingresso della villa mentre un costante brusio di voci si faceva sempre più intenso man mano che si avvicinavano all'immensa porta finestra che dava sulla terrazza. Donna si chiese se il suo abito fosse sufficientemente adeguato. Arrivati alla soglia, il cameriere si arrestò invitandola ad uscire all'aperto. Donna proseguì tra la folla di invitati, cercando Harvey con lo sguardo. In quell'istante sentì il cellulare squillare all'interno della sua pochette.  
"Dove sei? Pare che qui sia in corso una festa..."  
"Anche il lavoro può avere i suoi aspetti positivi talvolta," rispose Harvey.  
"Uhm... Non quando il tuo capo si chiama Harvey Specter e ha appena mandato a monte il miglior appuntamento galante che ti sia capitato nell'ultimo decennio. Dove diavolo sei, Harvey?"  
"Ingrata, l'ho fatto per te. Travis non è affatto il tuo tipo."  
"Ah beh, non parliamo poi di un capo che elargisce consigli non richiesti persino sulla tua vita sentimentale... E chi sarebbe il mio tipo, se è lecito?"  
"Mah, io un'idea ce l'avrei... ad esempio quel bell'uomo affascinante in smoking nero che sorride proprio alle tue spalle, ammirando la tua generosa scollatura..."  
Donna si voltò trovandosi faccia a faccia con Harvey che incedeva sornione verso di lei.  
"Dicevo, quest'uomo è decisamente il tuo tipo," Harvey terminò la frase che stava già riponendo in tasca il cellulare.  
Sorrisero.  
"Certo, perché no, se fossi abbastanza masochista da volermi legare a un farfallone emotivamente indisponibile, saresti la mia prima scelta, Harvey."  
"Touché," ammise mestamente Harvey cercando di deglutire, "ma basta con le scaramucce, c'è una situazione seria da risolvere."


End file.
